creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
NationStates
NationStates is the name of a web-based nation simulation. It is mentioned here because of a region (a collection of associated nations in the simulation) called Albia. For more information on NationStates itself, see Wikipedia:NationStates. The region called Albia has ceased to exist. Albia was founded some time in 2003(?) by Kitchen Garden. Some members participated in this thread on alt.games.creatures. Did you know? The Dictatorship of Creatures Wiki is also a nation on NationStates. Interesting facts *UN Delegates from Albia have included the Shee City, Tannemirt and the Rainbow Tribe. Albia currently has no delegation, possibly due to inactivity. *''"Kitchen Garden's national animal is the norn, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests, and its currency is the cob."'' *Albia's world factbook entry reads: :A world on a smaller scale, with jungles, desert islands, forests and farmlands. There may be a volcano somewhere, but don't worry - it'll never erupt. Nations in Albia (past and present) Note: This information is not totally complete. Some is taken from these two history pages of 7 February 2004, and others from a google cache of 1 November 2004. Identified owners are in bold. If you know more, add stuff in! Do you see your nation here? Has it disappeared from NationStates? You can restore it! Go here and submit a restore request. Nation UN Category Motto Sultanate of Al Sahara Corporate Police State "Down with the Domains!" Community of Albian Clangers Democratic Socialists "Equal rights for knitted people!" Nornary of Bonadrey (Martha Brummett) Democratic Socialists "Push food yes - no say need" Community of Crita Novo Corrupt Dictatorship "The North Wind doth blow." Rogue Nation of DarkMavis Democratic Socialists "If you slap a chicken, it explodes" Rogue Nation of Drunken Underground Left-Leaning College State "Free Hooch, Free Love" Most Serene Republic of Eclectic Bibliophiles Inoffensive Centrist Democracy "Audio, video, disco. (I hear, I see, I learn.)" Rogue Nation of Freidonia Capitalizt "Whatever it is, I'm against it!" Allied States of Greater Barbary Inoffensive Centrist Democracy "Making Piracy Pay" Dictatorship of Kitchen Garden (Nutter?) Scandinavian Liberal Paradise "Preservers of Ancient Sunlight" Rogue Nation of Mad Nutty Twig Corrupt Dictatorship "Revenge is a dish best served cold" Dominion of Probetech (Paul Bradley?) Father Knows Best State "Isnt it amazing how they look like Orchids?" Community of Renunciates Iron Fist Consumerists "Of our own free will" Underground Laboratories of Shee City (Nutter/Sarah Beecham?) Inoffensive Centrist Democracy "Ignorance is not a virtue, Knowledge is not a vice" Commonwealth of Tannemirt Inoffensive Centrist Democracy "If it works, don't fix it."/"Freedom and Stewardship" Kingdom of The Alton Domain Iron Fist Consumerists "Do what we want, or else" Dominion of The Overworld Democratic Socialists "The world will go as it will...." Free Land of Peace and Carrots (nornagon) Scandinavian Liberal Paradise "Preservers of Ancient Sunlight" Borderlands of The Pergola Democratic Socialists "Foo dat" and "Bibble, bibble, toil and tribble." Republic of ElephantShoe (Helen) Left-Leaning College State "Be careful not to choke on fishbones" Commonwealth of Tannemirt Inoffensive Centrist Democracy "If it works, don't fix it." Utopian Vision of The Rainbow Tribe Inoffensive Centrist Democracy "Freedom, Honor, Love" Town of Titipu Compulsory Consumerist State "Our warriors never quail or they conceal it if they do." Barony of Ruddygore Unknown Unknown Tortured Norns of The Bottom of the Lift Unknown Unknown ? of Dwarfstone Mountains (Balyn) Unknown Unknown ? of Topo-gigio Unknown Unknown Category:WebsitesCategory:Community Games